


I Want Only You

by Anonymous



Category: Canadian Universities
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom SFU, Crack, Crack Taken Seriously, Dom UBC, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sub SFU, Top UBC, not beta’d we die like the students attending ubc or sfu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They’ve been going at it for quite some time now, and SFU’s wrists are getting sore.
Relationships: Simon Fraser University/University of British Columbia (Anthropomorphic), University of British Columbia/Simon Fraser University
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	I Want Only You

**Author's Note:**

> this is for you Michael

“More, please—!” SFU pants and his back arching, trying to chase the overwhelming pleasure that has been building up for the past hour or two, “Please, please,  _ please _ —!” 

UBC’s voice is deep and husky, his fingers leaving a fiery trail along SFU’s body as he leans in and whispers into SFU’s ear, “What was that, love? More what?” Mixed with lube and come from previous rounds, UBC slowly scissors SFU, stretching him wide open. Every time SFU was close, UBC would purposefully take his fingers away, leaving him on the edge. 

SFU whines, “Y-you know! UBC, please just—!” He begs, wanting to dig his nails into the back of UBC, grab onto his hair and pull, drag him down into a hot and sloppy kiss. The red rope that binds his wrists doesn't budge, and SFU just needs to touch  _ there _ , needs to release, needs UBC to just hit that  _ spot _ again. “God,  _ fuck _ , I need more…” Every little touch from UBC makes him tremble, the rest of his senses heightened due to the black blindfold double knotted around his eyes. 

“You’re so needy,” UBC tuts, his hands lifting up SFU’s thighs, changing his position and taking his fingers out, lining himself up so his cock can hit only the deepest parts of SFU. “Tell me what you want, SFU. Do you want my fingers fucking you? A little vibration to make you always on the edge? Do you want—”

“I want only you, UBC! In me! Your big cock fucking me!” SFU cries out, his fingernails digging clawing at the rope, “None of those things satisfy me other than your — ah,  _ ah _ —!” 

UBC slams his lubed dick right back into SFU’s tight hole with little warning, causing SFU to moan wantonly underneath him. “Fuck, SFU, you’re so fucking  _ tight _ , wrapped around my cock.” Grinning, UBC thrusts in and out, his hands leaving bruises and marks onto SFU’s soft, pale skin. Leaning down, UBC leaves a few more fresh bite marks over the old ones, kissing and sucking and biting along SFU’s neck, collarbones, anywhere his mouth can reach. 

Pulling out, UBC shifts SFU so that SFU’s legs are over his shoulders, entrance wide and spilling with come and lube. “So fucking sexy, you have no idea what you do to me, SFU.” Hungrily, UBC uses one hand to lift up SFU’s chin, pulling his red and abused lips close so he can steal a kiss. A trail of saliva connects their lips as UBC pulls away, “You whimpering under me, begging me to take you again and again. You crying out my name as I fuck you, so much so that you can’t walk for the next week. You, SFU, make me crazy.”

“Ohh, s-shut up and just — ngh~!” SFU throws his head back as UBC pushes his cock back in, “Stop talking and fuck me properly!” He manages to gasp out, another loud moan leaving his lips.

“You’re so good for me, SFU,” UBC thrusts back in, hitting that spot  _ again _ and SFU feels like he’s tipping over the edge, craving that pleasure that bursts throughout his whole body. “Since I met you, I knew that you were mine. I won’t let anyone have you. Only say my name.”

“UBC,  _ god _ , I can’t — can’t…” His body jerks as UBC’s fast and intense thrusts continue to hit his sweet spot, toes curling and whole body on fire. “Ah, ah,  _ ngh _ , right — right there,  _ fuck _ …!”

SFU shivers as UBC licks a long strip of his neck, before kissing him hotly. Their tongues dance around, saliva mixing as UBC dominates him. He’s nearly breathless, gasping for air as UBC pinches at his nipples, flicking and pulling at them. “Here? Or here?” UBC whispers, followed by another thrust. God, he’s so close to coming, the stimulation too much for SFU to handle.

“Th-there —  _ ah  _ —!” SFU feels sweat drip down his cheeks, his wrists a bit sore and the blindfold wrapped around his eyes start to become undone. They’ve been at it for some time now, how many rounds has it been? “UBC, please, I’m going to — gonna —!”

His whole body trembles as he comes, the sticky white fluid spattering on both of their chests. SFU pants, shaking as the last bit of come spills out of his dick, the sweet release makes him relax against the stained satin sheets. UBC comes in him not so long after, groaning on top of him. Feeling his blindfold being taken off, SFU’s eyes adjust to the soft light that he couldn’t see earlier. UBC smirks, causing SFU’s cheeks to turn red. It’s been over two years since they have been dating, and SFU still can’t get over how terrifyingly sexy UBC is. A literal demon with the body of one sexy fucker.

UBC pulls out and unties SFU, kissing him softly now. “How was it?”

“... all of your dirty talk is distracting.” SFU mutters out, but he returns the kiss after rubbing his wrists, hands resting against UBC’s neck. 

“It’s only for you to hear,” UBC grins, almost cheekily. Wrapping his arms around SFU’s slender waist, he asks, “Want to go for another round?”

“God, UBC, you’re a demon.” SFU huffs. UBC gives SFU a pleading look, and it makes him so fucking weak. “... another round won’t hurt, though.”

UBC laughs, pressing a kiss against SFU’s jaw, and the two of them fall back onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> (this is a different anon than the author of ‘an engaged university’ btw LMAO) 
> 
> this fucking fic is actually my first time writing smut sldkjfkls ,,,,, I was trying to imagine this was bingqiu so it would be easier to write ahhhhhahha ,,, end me please


End file.
